The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for treating the oral cavity, including light emitting oral appliances such as light emitting toothbrushes and light emitting mouthpieces.
There are a wide spectrum of bacteria and other microorganisms found in the oral cavity. Although the presence of microorganisms does not indicate an unhealthy condition, if not attended to these microorganisms will cause a variety of undesirable effects including oral disease and cosmetic degradation. Tooth discoloration, caries formation, periodontitis and tooth loss are all possible results.
Oral bacteria creates plaque, a sticky, colorless film of bacteria on the surfaces of teeth and other tissue, and these plaque forming bacteria create toxins. Over time the plaque begins combining with other materials and hardens into a rough, porous deposit, calculus. The eventual result is gingival irritation (gingivitis) symptomized by gum swelling, bleeding, and fibrous enlargement of the gingival. In addition, the growth of plaque and calculus can cause the gums to move away from the teeth, resulting in pockets between the teeth and gums where bacteria can thrive. The bacteria toxins can also destroy gum tissue and even lead to bone loss.
Thus, the prevention and treatment of periodontal gum disease and early caries requires effective bacteria killing or growth suppression within all regions of the oral cavity. In particular, bacteria killing within the junction of gingival tissue and tooth root surface and under the enamel surface is important, as well as, difficult using traditional means.
Application of available, on the market, toothbrushes, toothpastes, mouth rinsing solutions and/or mouth irrigators containing chemical antibacterial agents, for prevention of periodontal disease is only partly successful. In addition, once tissue damage has started, conventional treatments are not effective at reversing the results.
In addition, the oral cavity can host a variety of other conditions which may or may not be a direct result of bacterial growth, including, tongue diseases, inflammation of salivary glands and small sublingual ducts, damaged nerves, oral pain, sore throat/tonsillitis, tooth hypersensitivity, and tooth discoloration. These conditions and others would benefit from a novel oral treatment regimen.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved oral treatments which can effectively kill and/or suppress microorganisms, help to reverse the damaging effects of bacteria, and/or provide treatment for conditions in, near, or related to the oral cavity.